Mi lugar felíz
by JhinxCrack
Summary: Applejack ha tenido sueños un poco turbios ultimamente, por eso tratara de descubrir sus significados. (REENCARNACIÓN EN UN PERSONAJE DE MLP)
1. Prólogo

¿Qué es la muerte?

Muchas personas te responderían diciendo que es un sueño eterno del cual nunca despertaras, en cambio otros dirían que despues de la muerte esta el cielo y el infierno.

Sin embargo... ¿Y si nada de eso es cierto?

Y si enrealidad despues de la muerte esta todo aquello que una vez soñaste, pero que nunca pudiste conseguir... o aquello que tuviste, pero que por tus malas acciones lo perdiste.

Lo segundo le pasó a un joven padre.

El tenía una gran familia, una esposa y un hijo que no cambiaría por nada, pero como dije: "tenía"

El no sabía en que momento dejo de velar por el cuidado de su familia, aunque enrealidad fué cuando aceptó trabajar para el gobierno de su país.

Pasaba tanto tiempo en el trabajo que eran pocas las horas que convivía con su esposa e hijo; y todo eso lo llevó a la muerte.

Y tu te estaras preguntando:

 ** _"¿Enserio murió solo por que estaba alejado de las personas que más amaba?"_**

No, no es así de simple, siempre hay un trasfondo.

Su trabajo era una mierda, le pagaban una morbida cantidad de dinero, pero era una mierda.

Siempre se preguntaba como era su hijo en el colegio, pensaba que debería ser el chico popular ¿no?

Su hijo se suicidó cortandose las muñecas dentro de la tina del baño, todo eso por el bullying que le hacían.

 ** _"de alguna manera pude haber evitado que tomara la decision de terminar con su vida"_** , era lo que pensaba el hombre.

Despues de aquello se volvió más solitario, ya ni siquiera podía ver el rostro de su mujer, ¿con qué cara la vería?

Luego lo supo...

El era el problema.

Decidió saltar de un puente para así ya no causar problemas a nadie, exceptuando a los forenses.

 ** _"aquello que tuviste, pero que por tus malas acciones lo perdiste"_** , solo significaba una cosa...

¡Comenzar desde cero!


	2. Sueños

Ya era de mañana, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de Applejack haciendo que esta se levantara lentamente de su cama.

Su rostro mostraba que no había dormido bien, tenía grandes ojeras y al parecer tambien migraña.

Con gran pesadez bajaba las escaleras; tanto sus hermanos como la abuela Smith sabían que algo estaba mal con ella, sin embargo nadie dijo nada.

La pony rubia se sento en la mesa del comedor esperando su desayuno al igual que sus hermanos, luego de unos minutos comenzaron a comer. Iba a ser un día largo así que debían tener muchas energías, sobre todo AJ que se notaba que estaba debil.

La primera en terminar de comer fue Applejack, no quizo esperar a sus hermanos así que se fué del comedor para empezar hacer sus tareas.

Como todas las mañanas ella debía cosechar las manzanas de la granja, normalmente lo hacía con alegría, pero esta vez era distinto.

El causante de su deplorable estado físico era nada más y nada menos que simples sueños, aunque algunos si eran un poco turbios.

Y esto no era nada nuevo, desde algunas semanas estaba así, por eso había estado evitando salir de su casa, aunque eventualmente debía salir.

Sus amigas tambien notaban algo distinto en ella, pero su cambio no era tan radical como ahora.

Ahora su rostro estaba demacrado y debía salir así; y aunque ella no era tan vanidosa, le incomodaba las miradas que recibía.

En fin, termino de hacer su trabajo muy tarde porque no tenía mucho animo de hacerlo, se podría decir que lo hizo de mala gana. Luego fue a tomar una ducha, pensaba que quizas eso le quitaria el dolor de cabeza.

Con el agua fría resbalando por su cuerpo se ponía a pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo ultimamente.

Aquellos sueños no eran normales, siempre estaba presente escuchando a otras personas hablar entre sí, eso la hacía levantarse muchas veces de la cama antes de siquiera salir el sol.

Lo peor de todo es que había veces donde una sola voz hablaba, una voz que transmitía tristeza y melancolía, ella no podía entender lo que decía porque al parecer era otro idioma.

No podía saber que decía, pero por su tono de voz sabía que algo estaba mal.

Al final del día Applejack siempre sentía como si esta no fuera su vida, como si debería estar en otro lugar.

-Ya pasara... - Murmuró.

Pero eso estaba lejos de suceder, esto no era pasajero.

Luego de ducharse salió de la granja, no porque ella quería, su abuela la obligó a salir, según Smith debía fortalecer más sus amistades.

Y así lo hizo, se dirigió a Sugar Cube Corner donde casualmente estaban sus amigas, bueno, no todas.

-¡Applejack! - Exclamó Pinkie Pie mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Pensabamos que nunca saldrias de tu guarida - Comentó Rainbow Dash poniendose a la par de su amiga rubia.

-Hola dash... - Dijo el elemento de la honestidad con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oye AJ debes venir con nosotras, ¡Twilight hará una pijamada esta noche! - Dijo su rosada amiga.

Al decir eso Applejack se alejo un poco y dijo:

-No lo se chicas, tengo algo que hacer esta noche... -

-¡Vamos Applejack! - Exclamó Rainbow. -no sabes mentir, solo dí que no quieres estar con nosotras y listo, lo entenderemos -

Aquel comentario dejo impactada a la granjera, ella realmente no quería transmitir ese tipo de mensaje.

Tartamudeando dijo que si iría a la pijamada, ante eso una sonrisa de satisfacción se pudo ver por parte de Rainbow.

Luego el trio de amigas fué hasta el gran castillo que poseia Twilight, aun no iniciaba la pijamada pero iban a almorzar allí.

Cuando entró al castillo pudo notar que no solo estaban sus amigas, tambien estaban Starlight y Trixie, dos antiguas enemigas.

Pese a su estado actual, pasó a saludar a todas las presentes con gran calidez. Y despues de unos minutos, todas fueron al comedor para al fin poder comer.

Mientras comían una gran parte de las ponys presentes miraban con intensidad a AJ, esta por supuesto no lo notaba. Entre esas ponys que la miraban estaban Rarity, Twilight y Fluttershy.

Al parecer tambien estaban impactadas de que ella viniera, despues de todo, no se habían visto en algunas semanas.

Al rato terminaron de almorzar, sin embargo ninguna se levantó, estaban conversando sobre sus vidas; hace mucho tiempo tambien que no hacían una reunion.

Cada una hablaba de sus vidas, aunque applejack trataba de evitar decir algo sobre los sueños.

Era algo que solo ella debia saber, aunque eventualmente en cualquier momento lo terminaría soltando.

 **Hola chicos, si les esta gustando la historia no olviden dejar sus opiniones, recomendaciónes y consejos**.


End file.
